Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow. More particularly, this invention relates to a pillow which enables the user to vary the degree of firmness of portion of the pillow.
THE PRIOR ART
Contoured pillows have been commercially available for some time. Such pillows are designed to provide therapeutic relief in the neck area. It has been found that it is often desirable for the user to be able to select the firmness characteristics of such a pillow.
An example of such a pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,765 to Castronovo in which a pillow kit is provided having a compressible and resilient cushion body. The resilient cushion body has an opening extending therethrough to accommodate compressible and resilient inserts having differing degrees of firmness. The inserts described in the Castronovo patent have a radius considerably smaller than the radius of the upper surface of the lobes of the pillow. As a result, it is difficult for the end user to effectively obtain the desired compressibility offered by such an insert.